Hitemaru Xion
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Dr. Hitemaru created crystals that he gave to his children. Unfortunatly Sayura how has no relationship to him accidentaly picked it up and can transform into the earth Xion. Now other Xions are after her crystals...what can a normal girl do?
1. The beggining

_**Jackie chan: Grr. I stopped writing Kamichama Karin stories because some people are coping me Kazkarlove had my permission but some people drove me mad! So I am writing this…a Manga I have always wanted to write!**_

My name is Sayura Malina… (She looks different than in my Kamichama Karin fanfics)

_If you must know, I have transferred from a small public school. We took some exams and I got 5th in the nation, so know I can go to this really neat Jr. High. It's called Kainashi academy. I mean there are my ups and down…but it's cool. Sure, I can't see Haina and Kaira, but I get to make new friends, plus I'll meet a whole bunch of friends._

_I mean_ Sayura said stopped off by a woman's voice.

"Sayura-san, where here!"

"Ah, Oh yeah!" Sayura blushed opening the door. She gasped at how big the academy…It was way bigger than her town…and to believe it was the office only.

_Please tell me I will find my classes easy!_ Sayura thought sweat dropping

She began to walk out to find that the Limo that drove her here was driving away already. There were no turn backs, no regrets….she made this choice and she had to follow it...To start her journey at Kainashi academy…but little did she know what lay ahead from her?

* * *

_** gomen about the short chapter, Its just the beginning**_


	2. Girl or boy?

**_Jackie chan: originally I got this idea part from a song known as Peony pink by Ali project. (So imagine that playing in the background)_**

* * *

Sayura sighed and continued walking down the long….long….long…long side walk that lead to the building. She did not notice…that three people were watching her.

It was two boys and one girl. The first boy was in a tree, the girl was behind a tree, and the other boy was on top of the building. They each had a pair of walk talkies they were communicating about the girl they were watching.

Sayura walked further looking around. _Guess it's a day off._ She thought as she saw the drama club (of she thought) practicing Romeo and Juliet, while as she thought, the technology class trying out some hover boards that they made.

There were also people sitting and chatting. _Wait what am I saying? This isn't like work…I mean why aren't people in class?_

"1….2….3!" One of the boys who were watching her yelled and they jumped and landed on the floor…barely missing Sayura. She turned…and sweat dropped hoping they were part of the drama club or something.

----

"Oh no!" Sayura cried as she heard a bell. "That may be my bell for my first class!" She ran around to random doors looking for the office for her schedule…the only thing worse that transferring to a new school….was transferring in the middle of the year. At this time many kids were moving about, making it hard for her to find the office.

"Gwaaaaa!" She cried when someone accidental hit her in her stomach and stepped on her foot. She winced and pain and hid until the crowd was away…she hid in a closet…so it was all musty. She walked out and once again…was lost...but she noticed someone her age walking down the hall.

"Um…excuse me...but you wouln't happen to..." She stopped when the person turned around.

_Omg, she is pretty!_ Sayura said looking at her lovely Purple eyes covered by small glasses, and her hair fell to her shoulders a rich purple color.

"Huh? Did you need something?" She said tilting her head.

_Erk…she is a guy!_ Sayura said sweat dropping and finally noticing he had a guy's uniform on.

"…?"

"Oh...Uh yeah, do you know where the office is?" sayura asked confused,

"Yeah, it's down this way…" H trailed off, making her follow him.

----

"Here it is..." He said pointing to the black door that had no markings whatsoever.

She stared at the door for some time and turned and said "thanks for showing me the way!" _and I'm sorry about thinking you're a girl_ she said secretly to herself. But that's when she noticed he wasn't there.


	3. GAIA

"Guys I'm telling you it's her!" the boy who Sayura….er well thought was a girl was talking to his two friends one girl…and the other on a boy.

"I hope your right Lio-chan." The girl said a little worried. She had dark blue hair tied together in a pony tail with a simple pink ribbon holding it together. She had the look of Yeah-I-wear-bows-get-over-it! But her face still showed sweet and kindness as well. (oh yeah Lio looks Kazune…except he has full bangs…not that little cut at the side, glasses and his purple hair is a lot longer like to his shoulders)

"Yeah…unless." The other boy snickered. He had a light blonde hair with bangs that cut down the middle of his face and covered his eyes. Partly, unless he looked up. He had the attitude of wanna-go-out or something. He looked like the kinda of guy who was always rejected, but never gave up going out with some one

"You like her." Lio glared at him (and little shock lines) "Get real, Tsuki, You know that we can't fall…" He stopped when he noticed Sayura standing by the table. They had already eaten, but there lunch hour was 2 hours…so they talked.

"Er…I was wondering if….um I could sit with you guys..." Sayura said looking at her feet.

Silence….

"Sure!" The girl said brightly." It would be nice for some other girl to sit with us!" the girl scooted over closer to Lio, and murmured to herself "Me being the only on and stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Lio yelled at her. "The **only **reason you are with us is because you can't even check your own math homework!

"Ahem! You should be lucky I'm sitting with you Lio-kun! If I wasn't your cousin, I would have been with other girls right about now!" She screamed back

"I don't need you! You stupid girl!" Lio yelled at his cousin back.

Well...let's just pretend there firing back insults for a while while Tsuki and Sayura are sweatdropping.

"Um…they don't do this all the time do they?" Sayura asked him.

"Naw, Lio and Kachiteme (yep I changed her name from Yumi) usually don't fight." He chuckled watching Kachiteme trying to punch while Lio was ducking. "Say…" Tsuki stopped. "Would you care to-?

"NOT YOU TOO!" Kachiteme said…flames in her eyes as she punched him as well.

"God, why the heck can you punch so well?" Tsuki said rubbing his cheek.

_So…masculine…_ Sayura chucked.

"Say wants go to Gaia?" Kachiteme said all of a sudden changing her attitude which…well made everyone sweat drop.

"What's Gaia?" Sayura inquired tilting her head. "You don't know what Gaia is" Lio asked. 'Thought everyone did.' He said to himself

"Pfft, and Here I thought Lio was smart." Tsuki chuckled. "S-shut-up! It's not like you can pass History either!" Lio blushed.

Tsuki was laughing while Lio tried to hit him….making Kachiteme and Sayura sweat drop.

_This is a really awkward day!_ Sayura thought to herself.

"Well anyways, Gaia is an online site…but for Kainashi Academy it's a lot different." Kachiteme said as the walked down the hall.

"Yeah, you see the technology class installed these headgear that let us travel the internet…They got the idea from Futurerama….and surprisingly it worked." Lio said walking ahead of them.

"Speak English Lio!" Tsuki teased. They heard no response and went to the computer lab.

"b-but don't we have class?" Sayura said a little worried.

"Nope, today is the half day…Isn't that wicked?" Kachiteme turned to Sayura.

----

"Okay were here, you can open your eyes now!" Kachiteme chuckled as Sayura shut her eyes. When she opened them…well lets just say it looked normal. Houses served as a page and the sun…was supposed to be the whole linking system…yeah it looked normal…but it looked cool.

"Lio-chaan!" Kachiteme teased as she nodded towards Lio.

"Gawd Why is it always me?" He said a HUGE keyboard appeared…which looked like a regular on…but they were ant compared to it. He kept jumping up and down on the keys spelling out GAIAONLINE. COM

Suddenly they were transported to the webpage. And Kachiteme had a light blue goddess hair and a long white Egyptian dress with earrings and Jewelry and junk.

Lio looked really different. He had his purple hair and glasses, but something was different besides the clothes change and….that's when it hit Sayura. His eyes were green instead of purple.

She glanced at Tsuki who wore all black...Her sweat dropped until Lio whispered "To get people to notice him." She almost laughed out loud, but she used all her strength to keep it in.

------

"Okay this looks like a great spot!" Kachiteme sang as she sat down on the grass. They were in the town's part of Gaia…or so Sayura heard.

"Let's see what's your name?" Kachiteme asked Sayura.

"Um…My name is Sayura Malina."

"Sayura….Sayura…OH yeah! I have you math…You sit behind me….eh Heh, Heh; sorry I am not good with math so I sleep the entire time.

**(Flashback)**

**"Malina-san, you can sit in front of Kouna-san!" the teacher said. She noticed the girl sleeping and sweat dropped.**

**"Kouna-san wakes up!" She yelled hitting Kachiteme with a book. "Nya? Sensei, but I'm tired!" Kachiteme whined falling back to sleep.**

**(End flashback**)

"Oh…er yeah!" Sayura sweat dropped.

"I have you English and science."Lio said staring at the sky. "y-yeah, you sit next to me" She said thinking of her day.

"To bad I don't have you!" Tsuki said winking...which Kachiteme punched for that.

"So….I is Kachiteme Kouna"

"I'm Lio Ayana"

"And I'm Tsuki Touya."

"Well, I guess you know me then!" Sayura chucked.

"Say…um Sayura?" Kachiteme asked, "Yeah?" Kachiteme looked at her secretly. "What is your **deepest** darkest secret?"

"You and secrets1" Lio said sarcastically.

"Er…well to tell you the truth…" Sayura blushed. "I thought…er Lio-kun was a boy when I met him…"

"That's it?" Tsuki said hoping she was kidding.

"Yeah, I am supposed to look like a girl…so Guys leave me alone since I'm smart, so Girls won't ask me out." Lio said not really caring.

"Yeah, don't worry, you're not the first." Kachiteme chuckled.

"Well…I also can't also see that well. I have contacts…" Sayura said twiddling her fingers.

"Really? That's weird!" Tsuki said. "I can't see color." "I have two different colored eyes." Sayura said taking off her contacts. "And I am far sighted" Lio said pointing to his glasses.

"That's weird." Sayura said. "We have something n common!"

"Yeah." They all said giving a sad smile.


End file.
